vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hybrid
Hybrids are a supernatural crossbreed between two different species. So far, the only hybrids shown are a cross between a werewolf and vampire. They are one of the most powerful pseudo-undead creatures, having both of the vampire and lycanthrope powers and characteristics. Hybrids possessed both the strengths and weaknesses of their parent races, along with powerful attributes unique to themselves alone due to their combined heritage, like Day Walking and being able to shift without the Moon's influence. History The Original Hybrid The first hybrid, Klaus, was conceived when his mother had an affair with a man from a different species. When the husband learned about his wife's infidelity he set out and killed the man and his whole family, starting the feud between vampires and werewolves which has been perpetuated across the ages. Being a hybrid, Klaus was much more powerful than his siblings and father. However, The Original Witch (his mother) cast a spell on him to restrain his werewolf side and stop him from changing, as it would imbalance the power of nature within him. She bound the curse with the blood of the Original Petrova and the moonstone. In 15th century England, Klaus came across Katerina Petrova, later to be known as Katherine Pierce, a doppelgänger. He wooed her and planned to use her to break the curse. However, upon learning the truth, Katerina stole the moonstone and fled. In order to get back both the Petrova doppelgänger and the moonstone, Klaus spread a false rumor about a supposed "The Sun and Moon Curse" which limited the vampires' and werewolves' powers. In so doing, he set both vampires and werewolves, two warring species, into searching for a Petrova doppelgänger and the moonstone for him. Klaus used witch Greta Martin to break the curse by sacrificing Jules, the werewolf, Jenna Sommers, who had been turned into a vampire, and Elena Gilbert, the Petrova doppelgänger. He succeeded but, as he was in transition, Bonnie Bennett, a witch who had harnessed the power of a hundred dead witches, attacked Klaus with the force of nature and pushed him to the brink of death. Klaus's older brother, Elijah, tried to kill him for having daggered and disposed of thier family but Klaus revealed that the bodies of their siblings were safe and that he could take him to them. Elijah helped Klaus escape. Klaus completed the transition and turned into a wolf for two days, killing many and remembering the kills. He later noticed that the fact that he had stayed a wolf after the full moon meant he could change at will. Klaus was more powerful than any other hybrid both because he is an Original and over 1,000 years old. The differences between him and other Originals are Klaus cannot be killed by the dagger rubbed in white oak ash. Also important, unlike other future hybrids Klaus could also compel other vampires. Klaus' blood is also the only thing that can cure a vampire from a werewolf bite's venom, as shown when he saved Damon in exchange for Stefan's loytalty. Building a New Race Klaus wanted to become a hybrid in order to make more, soldiers that would aid him in anything he would face, though in truth, he really wanted a new family, one that was obedient and loyal to him. Klaus brought Stefan, who he had coerced into being his right hand man by bringing back his craving for blood. Klaus and Stefan traveled all around the country in pursuit of werewolves Klaus could turn into hybrids. They found the trail of Ray Sutton, a werewolf and caught up with him at a bar. Klaus fed Ray his blood before killing him, beginning his transition from a werewolf to a hybrid. From there, Klaus had Ray bring him and Stefan to a werewolf pack in the mountains. He fed and killed all of those werewolves as well but as he did, all of them, including Ray, showed strange symptoms. They'd turn pale and sickly and feel sick, their eyes bleeding all of which Klaus had thought would fade away quickly but they did not. This turned all of them rabid and feral so Klaus had to kill every last one of them, hugely dissapointed by the failure of his hybrids. He traveled to Chicago to meet an old witch friend, trying to figure out what went wrong. When he learned that Elena, one of the sacrifices to unleash his dormant werewolf side, was alive and well, he was furious about being tricked and though most assumed it was because she was still alive that Klaus couldn't mass produce hybrids, Klaus wasn't so sure. He realized the Original Witch, his mother, had planned that if he did manage to break the curse on his body, then the doppleganger would be dead so Klaus realized this was another trap by his mother and decided to do the opposite of the obvious, instead realizing Elena being alive was essential and that it was her doppleganger blood hybrids had to drink to survive the transition. With this hypothesis, Klaus turned Tyler Lockwood into a hybrid and with the help of Elena's blood, Tyler survived the transition and became the first successful hybrid. Successful hybrids had a built in sire bond to Klaus, feeling loyal and thankful to him for releasing them from the torment of having to transform on a full moon. His victory was short lived, though. When Klaus heard rumors that his father, Mikael, was back and searching for him again, he fled. However, he took his time away from Mystic Falls to continue to build his power, turning packs of werewolves into hybrids with bags of Elena's blood he had managed to get before leaving. On these trips, he turned two of his most trusted hybrid lieutenants, Tony and Mindy, bringing all of his hybrids back to Mystic Falls when he heard that his father had been daggered by Elena. Throwing a party at Tyler's house, with all his hybrids as his backup, Klaus celebrated his father's daggering only to discover it was a trap. He expected as much, however, telling his hybrids that if anyone tried anything to hurt him, to tear that person apart. Mikael himself appeared having been able to use his compulsion on Mindy since she was still half vampire. Mikael threatened Klaus, telling him he was a coward to hide behind his hybrids. When Katherine revealed herself, having been posing as Elena, she attacked the group of Klaus' hybrids with wolfsbane grenades and when Damon Salvatore tried to kill Klaus with the white oak stake, his brother Stefan intervened, saving Klaus and giving him the opportunity to kill Mikael. In thanks, Klaus freed Stefan from having to serve him. Creating Hybrids A werewolf should have hybrid blood in its system and be killed so they transition. As of now this has always been done by Klaus. The transition will be successful only if the wolf completes his/her transition by drinking the doppelgängers blood. So far, all non-original hybrids are created by Klaus. If the werewolf in transition drinks blood other than that of the doppelgänger, he/she will become unstable, bleed from the eyes, become rabid, and eventually die in pain from blood loss, as shown on the pack Klaus initially turned. However, it is unclear why that happens. It might be a reaction to being fed the wrong blood in transition, but all unsuccessful hybrids were turned on a full moon night, meaning they possibly turned rabid due to the effects of the full moon. Klaus had tried this method on a number of werewolves, but the they all felt pain afterwards and bled through the eyes. They ended up dead, either from Klaus killing them, or dying themselves. It was initially believed that since the doppelgänger (Elena) was resurrected, that the ritual wasn't fully complete, which is why hybrids must have died in transition; Bonnie confirmed this. Later, Klaus, assumed that the original witch would never help him. He gave Tyler Lockwood , the blood of the doppelganger - as a hunch, because it wouldn't have mattered as he would've died if he didn't complete the transition. Klaus revealed that the original witch who cursed Klaus had a fail safe - the doppelganger had to die in the ritual to turn Klaus but her blood was needed to turn any hybrids he tried to make. This was put in place due to avoid creation of new hybrids if Klaus were to ever break the curse. Klaus believes it was done as the original witch hated him. Klaus collected most of Elena's blood in the episode Before Sunset to be able to make more hybrids after her death - necessitated as he wished to kill Alaric which is possible only if Elena died. In The Departed , Elena dies after being drowned when Matt accidentally drives off of Wickery bridge . She had vampire blood in her system and transitioned into a vampire - she completed her transition in Growing Pains , which means her blood is no longer effective in making of hybrids. Klaus can turn still turn humans into vampires; by extension other hybrids possibly can. Every hybrid has been directly created by Klaus. It is unknown if there is a possibility of a hybrid other than Klaus turning a werewolf. Powers and Abilities Hybrids inherit supernatural physical prowess of both vampires and werewolves. Their abilities enhance with age, blood consumption, and due to their werewolf heritage. They also possess a wide array of additional abilities including: *'Super Strength' - Hybrids are stronger than werewolves or vampires. Because of their vampire and werewolf heritage their abilities get stronger with age. Their wolf form boosts their power. Older vampires may be stronger and more challenging for many newborn hybrids. However, if a hybrid fights a vampire closer to their age range, the hybrid will win. Ray Sutton (a dying transitioning, unsuccessful hybrid) was shown to be very strong and nearly killed Damon until Stefan saved him. *'Super Speed' - Hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any werewolves or vampires. Hybrids can use this ability in human or wolf form. As with strength, this attribute increases as they get older upon being sired. *'Super Agility' - Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Senses '- Hybrids have superior sight, hearing, smell, taste, and any other senses. *'Super Durability -' Hybrids can bear a lot of trauma and hardly ever get tired or fatigued. *'Super Healing' - Hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both vampires and werewolves, rendering them practically invincible to anything but fatal wounds that can seriously impair their healing capabilities like decapitation or heart-extraction. *'Mind Compulsion' - A Hybrid can compel the minds of humans. They cannot compel anyone on vervain though. Klaus can compel non-original vampires, hybrids and humans. *'Immortality '- Like vampires a hybrid stops aging the moment they transition. *'Dream Manipulation' - Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like vampires. The hybrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are able to exert certain control over their own emotions, e.g. They can turn off their humanity. *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires. Hybrid bites takes effect quicker than a werewolf bites. Werewolf venom is always at a hybrid's disposal unlike werewolves themselves which produce them during full moons. *'Petrova doppelgänger blood' - Drinking the blood of the Petrova doppelgänger will complete the transition from werewolf into a hybrid. *'Transformation Control ' - Hybrids have the ability to transform at will. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They still, however, have no control of their actions as wolves when transformed. This is most likely since a transforming hybrid would cause even more damage than a transforming werewolf if the transformation was involuntary. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement '- Hybrids are capable of displaying their wolf-eyes whenever they wish to. *'Daytime Walking' - Since hybrids are capable of consuming food other than blood due to their werewolf heritage, they do not have the weaknesses regarding sunlight nature caused vampires to suffer from. They can move around during the day and in the sun without the use a day walking ring. *'Silver '- Due to their werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect a hybrid. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. Weaknesses *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a hybrid's heart will result in death. *'Mind Compulsion' - Original can compel Hybrids as they are part vampires. *'Klaus' Sire Bond'- Hybrids are obligated to serve Klaus. This is because his blood turned them into hybrids, thus freeing them from the pain of turning against their will every full moon. They do have free will but it is very limited and can be overridden by Klaus' command. This weakness can be overcome by willingly transforming into a wolf until the process of transformation stops hurting. *'Vervain' - Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. They can't compel anyone on vervain. This is because it is common knowledge among people, who know of the existence of vampires, that vervain weakens vampires, and nature let them have this disadvantage in case they're mistakenly identified as such. *'Wolfsbane' - Hybrids are affected by wolfsbane like werewolves. This is to ensure they're kept in check if they're ever identified as werewolves. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of hybrids to explode, it can also kill them as well. *'Gilbert Device - '''A hybrid can be affected by the Gilbert device, which, however, doesn't work any longer. *'Hybrid Bloodline -''' If Klaus dies, then all the hybrids will die along with him. *'Wooden Stakes' - Stakes can hurt hybrids and neutralize them but it wont kill them. *'Hunters Curse' - If a hybrid kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment. Appearances in wolf form *''The Hybrid'' *''The Ties That Bind'' Hybrids Trivia *Even before Klaus became a Vampire/Werewolf hybrid, he was technically still a Warlock/Werewolf hybrid, as his mother was a witch and his father was a werewolf. Though he did not trigger his werewolf curse until after he became a vampire, so it is still unknown if such a hybrid can exist. *Even Though some hybrids have become wolves, so far not really shown their wolfish form. **Ray Sutton could transform into a wolf, but he along with his pack died before complete the transformation by the lack of doppelgangers blood. **Tyler Lockwood (a hybrid successful) becomes a wolf, but is not shown until After School Special. **After breaking the curse, Niklaus remained in his wolf form long after the full moon, but not shown in the series. *Due to the great emotional and physical pain, hybrids do not transform into their wolf forms, unless it is necessary, or anger causes loss of control. *In Season 4, we first see a hybrid breaking his or hers sire bond on-screen and just how much torture hybrids go through to break it. *Thanks to Hayley selling them out to Klaus, there are only two hybrids left, Klaus and Tyler. **It is unknown if any other hybrids are able to make a hybrid as so far only Klaus has. * Hybrids are the most killed off species in the series. * The hybrid species had the most deaths in a single episode. See Also * List of hybrids - a complete list of all hybrids that have appeared in the series. Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Category:Species Category:Hybrids Category:Series Species